The Simpsons Movie Redux
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: A prophecy told by Abe comes true after Ash and Homer accidently pollute the lake. After the townspeople exile them and eventually their families abandon them, they, along with Ash's fiancé Zoey, work to redeem themselves and stop Russ Cargill and Team Rocket's scheme. Major FireredShipping in here, along with BlackRoseShipping!


**Another fanfic! This time, it's a crossover-Simpsons and Pokemon. There's FireredShipping, which is Ash and Zoey in a relationship and quite a lot of Pokemon in here! This follows the plot of the Simpsons Movie, with a few changes. Also, for all you Delia fans, she plays a major role here. Now, let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Omen<strong>

Green Day was playing at Lake Springfield as part of a concert. Once the song was over, one of the band members took the microphone.

"Alright, thanks for coming! We've been playing for 3 and a half hours!", said the member, who was a singer.

"Now we'd just like a minute of your time to say something about the environment!" Cue 2 seconds of silence before the town revolted against them, throwing pieces of trash at them.

"Preachy!", said Barney Gumble, a drunk man with brown hair as he threw a piece of trash at the band.

"We're not being preachy!", said the guitarist.

"But the pollution! In your lake! It's dissolving our barge!", said the drummer as the pollution, as he said, was slowly dissolving the barge. The riot was going on fast and everyone was rioting. Well, except for three people.

"I thought they touched on a vital issue.", Lisa Simpson asked her two friends, who were a boy with spiky black hair and a girl with orange hair in the same style. The way they were holding hands gave the notice that they were dating.

"I agree.", said the girl, Zoey. She was a Top Coordinator from Snowpoint City, Sinnoh. She won the Grand Festival in Sinnoh, Hoenn and Kanto.

"I think some people beg to differ, Zo.", replied her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum, champion of Unova and Kanto. The reason for why he said this was because Moe, a friend of the Simpson family, threw a rock, which tore through the drum and hit the drummer in the crotch. As the barge was nearing total collapse, the singer felt remorse.

"Gentlemen, it's been an honour playing with you tonight.", he said before the trio plays _'Nearer, My God, To Thee'_ while the barge goes down and Green Day dies. Lisa felt concerned for the town's safety.

* * *

><p>2 days later, at the church, everyone was paying their final respects and apologies to Green Day while the organist played the funeral version of American Idiot.<p>

"In honour of the latest rock band to die in our town, Lord hear our prayer!", said Reverend Lovejoy as he went into prayer.

"Lord hear our prayer.", said the townsfolk who were at the homage. Suddenly, the screeching of 2 sets of car tyres pulled up to the church. Voices were heard from outside.

"Come on, let's go, let's go."

"Ash, please slow down."

"Delia, Ash shares this trait with Marge. They both hate being late."

"Well, I hate going! Why can't I worship the Lord in my own way, like pray like Hell on my deathbed?"

"Zoey, thanks for the comparison, and Homer, they can hear you inside!"

"Relax, Marge, those pious morons are too busy talking to their phoney-baloney God."

Cue silence as everyone stares at the group.

"Thanks for coming. Peace be with you. Praise Jebus.", Homer said in a loud whisper as the group sat amongst the congregation. Ash placed his left hand on Zoey's right, which had a ring on it. Before the couple went to Springfield, Ash asked Zoey's parents for permission to propose to her. 2 months before Green Day's death, Ash proposed to Zoey at Lake Springfield after a nice dinner. Lisa was quite displeased that Lake Springfield became polluted so shortly after she heard of the proposal.

"Okay, we're gonna try something different. I'm gonna call on one of you!", declared Lovejoy. Everyone ducked to the floor scared.

"Now everyone, the word of the Lord dwells within all of us, I want you to let that word out! Let your spirit-"

"Ooh, ooh!"

"-sigh- What is it, Ned?", Lovejoy asked, bored.

"The Lord wants me to confess to something!", answered Ned, who was in a jovial mood.

"Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay!", Homer said repeatedly, obviously wanting to mock him.

"An immodest sense of pride in our community.", Ned finished.

"Someone else?", Lovejoy asked, obviously not caring.

"Let the Lord's light shine upon you!" A light then shone on Abe Simpson's head.

"Feel the spirit!" Abe then stood up.

"Let it out!"

"Horrible! Horrible things are going to happen!", shouted Abe. Lovejoy was shocked.

"And it's going to happen to you! And you! And you! And you.", he said, ending it by pointing at Marge. Suddenly, he had a slight heart attack and fell to the floor. He then did the chicken roll while Comic Book Guy took out his cell phone to record it.

"People of Springfield! Heed this warning! Twisted tail! A thousand eyes! Trapped forever! Epa! Epa! Believe me! Believe me!" Abe shouted loudly. Lovejoy was concerned.

"-gibberish- Thanks for listening.", Abe closed.

* * *

><p>Later, Delia was treating Ash and Zoey to waffles. Ash accepted the idea, as his time with Delia was slowly ending.<p>

"Ash, can I ask you something?", Delia asked.

"Sure, Mom.", Ash answered.

"Are you worried about Abe?"

"Of course, Mom. I paid attention. In fact, I think of all of us, including the Simpsons, Homer isn't the least concerned."

"I know! What's the point of going to church every Sunday when if somebody we care about has a religious experience, his own blood ignores it?"

"I don't know, Mom. I just don't know…

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter done! Make sure you check out my poll for my Battles of Conquest Saga. Also, I decided that I might as well make time for all my in-progress stories, including this one. Read and review, folks!<strong>


End file.
